A Night To Remember
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: Warning: Gore/Violence, Gayness A PewdieCry story. See my profile for disclaimers! Please Review! It's what makes me want to write ! :)


"Come on, Pewds! It'll be fun!" Cry tried to persuade his boyfriend of two years to come to a zombie Christmas party, "And hey! You were just complaining about how Halloween is the only holiday that you can dress up as something scary and not look like a lunatic."  
Pewdie sighed. Cry had been at this for almost an hour now, making Pewdie feel slightly unsettled about the matter. His boyfriend was almost never this adamant about something like this. He'd suggest something like the topic they were discussing now, Pewds would say no, and that would usually be the end of it.  
But this time, Cry hadn't let it go the first time he said 'No'. Nor the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh or even the eighth time. Pewdie finally sighed in defeat. "Fine," The blonde man sighed in annoyance, "We'll go. But we need to be home by midnight. I need to be at the airport tomorrow by nine o'clock."  
Cry smiled in excitement and eagerly agreed. There was a special reason he'd been so utterly unyielding in spite of all Pewdie's negative responses towards his suggestion of going to this undead Christmas celebration. He's been utterly in love with the Swede for so long, that he decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level and become more serious. Tonight, he would ask Pewdie for his hand in matrimony. He just hoped with all his being that the blond would accept his offer of eternal love.  
Later that night, around nine-thirty, they drove to the club where the party was being held. They were both dressed as zombies, with torn, stained clothing and fake blood adorning their bodies. "Club Death?" Pewdie asked, feeling a little unnerved by the foreboding name of the disco. Cry just shrugged, not feeling the eerie vibe that Pewdie was experiencing.  
Pewds parked the car and they entered the club, loud Christmas carol covers being blared into their ears from the zombified punk rock band playing on stage. Cry smirked, as he thought over how he planned the night to go. He knew this would be the one place Pewdie would never expect him to do anything tender and caring in, which made it the perfect place, because it would be an unforgettable experience for the two of them.  
After about two hours of dancing, drinking, and eating, the couple collapsed in a booth, deciding to take a breather. They sat in silence, or whatever silence they could while the cross between death metal and punk version of 'All I Want For Christmas' was shrieking through the crowds of zombie people dancing in all different styles.  
Finally, Pewdie left the table to go to the restroom, informing Cry of what he was doing, who just nodded and kept his hand in his pocket. The Swede was slightly confused as to why he was doing so, though, because he kept acting like he wanted to take something out, but also kept acting like he was stopping himself from doing so. Pewdie just shrugged and continued on into the lavatory.  
Once the blond gamer was out of sight, Cry took out the box and looked at the diamond studded ring. He then walked over to the bar, ordering two scotches. The bartender asked if he wanted them with extras, to which Cry replied with a yes. He might as well make them as special as he possibly could for his big event.  
Pewdie stared into the mirror in the bathroom, looking at his reflection. He saw the fake blood had dried, making a gel-type drop from the fake cut on his forehead, down the side of his face. He felt something between his teeth, which he assumed to be the peeled grapes that the zombie waitress girl gave them. He remembered how astonished he was that they looked like real eyes and he and Cry laughed as the fruit made a weird pop in their mouths.  
As Pewdie moved his tongue around his mouth, another man came in with what looked like black make-up over one of his eyes, although he went into the stall too fast for the blond to see. The gamer finally got the piece of fruit free from between his teeth.  
He noticed that it tasted and felt a bit weird, so he spit it out, only to see the front half of an eye staring at him. He chuckled a bit, wondering how they were able to decorate the grape so that it looked so realistic. The flaxen-haired male then turned the piece around and looked at the back. He saw a bunch of veiny red blood vessels laced all around the back. At the sight, his blood ran cold, and he stood completely still, petrified in horror.  
The grape wasn't a grape at all. It was a real human eye. A real fucking human eye. Almost as if the man in the stall sensed his discovery, he flushed the toilet and withdrew from the stall. As he turned towards the horrified Swede, he showed his gaping eye socket. Pewdie felt as if he was going to puke at the sight, as a maggot crawled out. The zombie smiled at him and said "Yeah, I hate it when those pesky eye shells get stuck in my teeth, too."  
Pewdie ran out of the bathroom, heart racing as he looked around for Cry. He found the booth, but the chestnut-haired man was nowhere to be seen. His heart dropped at the thought of the zombies tearing his love apart, and eating him. Pewds then heard his name being called as he turned around to see Cry approaching him, a grin on his face as he was carrying two glasses of what looked like alcohol mixed with something red. He also saw an eyeball floating at the top of each glass.  
"Here, Pewds. Have one last drink before we go." Cry said, with a smile on his face as he handed Pewdie the drink, but the blond shook his head as he placed the glass on the table and pulled Cry closer, moving his mouth towards the American's ear, trying to tell him something in secret.  
"Cry, we need to leave. Now. This place actually has zombies", Pewdie said with a panicky tone in his voice. The brunette just chuckled at his boyfriend, obviously thinking he was joking. "Cry! I'm not fucking kidding! We need to leave now. Those eyes were real fucking eyes! We ate real eyes. We need to leave before they figure out we're human." Pewdie said, the panicky tone replaced with utter urgency and seriousness, making Cry's mood change. His boyfriend never used that tone on him unless he was absolutely dead serious about something.  
Cry then looked around, looking closer and finally seeing what Pewdie was talking about. All over the place, there were men and women dancing who had worms, maggots, and beetles crawling all over their skin and attire. They were ripping apart chunks of a grey, slimy substance that Cry finally realized was human brains. He started shaking. There were actual zombies here. And a lot of them were now looking at Cry and Pewdie as if they had just sighted their next meal.  
"Oh my god. Pewdie… they're zombies! They're actual fucking zombies!" Cry yelled out to his boyfriend, who was shaking just as much as he was. The music suddenly stopped as the DJ walked up to the microphone and grabbed it, deciding to make an announcement.  
"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here, gentlemen and ladies. Our next meal." The DJ then removed his hat, and Cry and Pewdie saw their once human, now zombified friend look down at them, with no trace of his old self left in his eyes. Tobuscus continued with the last four words the two lovers heard that night "Enjoy your Christmas feast!"  
-PDC-  
"Pewdie… Pewdie… Pewds… Pewdie. Pewdie!" The blonde Swede awoke with a start at his name being shouted at him. He looked up at his boyfriend of two years, Cry, and his best friend, Tobuscus, smiling down at him. Cry was holding a flier as he continued to speak to his love, "Come on! Let's go! We're gonna go to a zombie Christmas party. All we need to do is be dressed as zombies to get in, and that should be easy enough with those Left 4 Dead zombie cosplay outfits we have."  
Pewdie tried to remember what he was dreaming about as he heard his partner continue on about the party he wanted them all to attend, but he drew a blank. He couldn't remember any of the dream, which was strange, but he just shrugged it off, and thought about the party invite. He sighed thinking over the option of going to the party or not, but just decided 'Eh, What the heck', and agreed.  
The couple and their friend set out that night for the party, where Tobuscus would DJ, and where Cry planned on asking his boyfriend to marry him.  
It sounds like the perfect night, right?


End file.
